1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a hermetically sealed case and, in particular, to a carrying case for prophylactics.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Prophylactic devices such as condoms and the like are commonly packaged in sealed foil wrappers which are torn open to gain access. This necessary frangibility also renders the wrapper easily subject to puncture and its contents to damage. Additionally, the foil wrappers are imprinted with conspicuous material.
Various flat cases have been suggested for prophylactic devices, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,232 which discloses a case suitable for containing a diaphragm and prophylactic cream or jelly. U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,143 discloses a box for the inconspicuous packaging of condoms and other prophylactic devices, but without any suitable means for hermetically sealing the container. U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,212 discloses a flat flexible package which is formed of metal foil.
None of the prior packages provides the convenience and cleanliness of contents which are desirable or necessary for a prophylactic container. Specifically, the container should have a positive closure with a closure which will maintain the case in a closed and sealed state to prevent circulation of air and deterioration of the material of the prophylactic device. Additionally, the case should also seal against liquids to prevent any loss of liquids such as spermicides or germicides that can be added to its contents. The case, while providing a safe secure seal, must also have a reliable and convenient latch. Preferably, the case should have an attractive external appearance. For this purpose, the case must be an essentially thin, flat case of minimal thickness and an adequate cross sectional area for containing the prophylactic device.